Kora
(No changing this page unless you're an admin or have permission from me) Kora is a border collie she is a kinda pure soul, she is really caring and competitive. She was a dog sled racer but then she retired dog sledding and got into boxing after she saw Elmina on TV. Personality Shes is super kind, super caring if she finds someone that need help or a pup that was abandon she would help them and act like a mother to them. Bio She was born in Alaska, she always was a playful pup but when she saw a dog sled team she was so determined to be one that she practice all day and all night for 3 mouth straight. She made cool and daring friends that's for her made the best sled team ever. They won every race they got in but on one race they were up against the champion sled team, that's where she met Duncan for the first time, during that race the both teams were always neck in neck, but during the race Duncan's team crash in the lake as the ice crack under them Kora quickly told her team to help them out but the only one that they could get free and out of the freezing cold lake was Duncan the other dogs were pulled down to the bottom of the lake by some weeds. Duncan's team drowned, Duncan's family died hes mother, father, brothers and sisters all gone right before their eyes. She spend the last few day with Duncan to make him feel better but then she found that that she had to say goodbye cause hes owner was moving since he got so depress about losing hes team in the lake. Kora stood at the runway and said goodbye to Duncan as he got on to the plane and flew away. From that moment she decided to tell her team that she was going to leave and go see new places, in hopes of someday finding Duncan again, her team supported her on her decision and they trough her a farewell party before she had to leave. After that she travel seeing new places and meeting new pups hopping that she will see Duncan again. Appearance Kora is brown, white, little orange, black color border collie, she has light blue eyes, her tail curls up just a bit. Her right ear is flop down while the other always stays straight up, she has a light blue bandanna to match her eyes with a small pendant that Duncan gave to her to thank her for saving him. Trivia * She is caring. * She loves to play and very competitive. * She is an only pup her parents abandon her in the freezing cold streets of Alaska. * She's really protective of her friends * She has a big crush on Duncan. Story she appears in Story's by me * Elmina's Defeat * Pups new Friend's Story's by other people * Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Pup Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Dogs Category:Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Blackout 1012 OC's